


Pick A Side

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [36]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Quicksilver being torn between joining Magento or staying with you and the X-Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick A Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Pick A Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158471) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Quicksilver didn’t know what to do. His father was standing on one side with his team and you were on the other side standing with the people that had come to his door to help break his father out. Which side did he need to be on? With his father a man he hardly knew or the woman he knew longer than his own father.

 

Charles’s hand rest on your arm to keep you from running at Quicksilver. He had to make a choice.A hard choice at that one. He had to either choose you or his father.

 

“Son…” Magento called to Quicksilver causing him to turn his head to look at his father. He saw the turmoil on his son’s face. He knew what this was and it was tearing his son apart. Some silly little girl that had come to him to help him break out of his cell. It bothered him to no end.

 

Quicksilver looked back at you. He saw the look on your face.

 

“You have a choice.” You said softly. “Just like I do.” You looked away from him. “I’ve made my choice. Now it is your turn to pick a side. Do you want to be part of the brotherhood or part of the X-men?”

 

Quicksilver looked back and forth. He knew where he wanted to be. It didn’t matter which side he chose. One of you would be very unhappy. He made his step. He had chosen. He had chosen you.

 

 


End file.
